The Other Way Around
by Twigirl943
Summary: Edward Swan was just an ordinary seventeen year old boy. That is until he met Bella Cullen. She made him feel alive, and most importantly she made him fall in love with her. Will her secret be enough to keep the apart?


**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

_***All Characters Belong To Stephanie Myer and all story lines do as well!!!!***_

_**I am resubmitting this, I have reedited some of this and I have combined chapters so it is not such a fast read! Will update when I can!**_

_**ALL IN EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW!!!!!!**_

_**Edward Swan is in Phoenix getting packed and ready to move to Forks, Washington to live with his dad, Charlie. It has been a long time since the two have spent any amount of time together and Edward was not looking forward to it. The alternative, however, was far less agreeable as his mom; Renee was constantly sticking her tongue down her new beau's throat. The "wonderful" Phil has replaced Edward in the role of the "only man" in Renee's life and not only did that infuriate him, but it nauseated him as well.**_

**EPOV**

I had never felt more betrayed in my whole life when I found out my mom was getting remarried. It's not that I hated Phil; it's that he has taken my role as the "only good man" in my mom's life. With him in the picture I was no longer needed when times got rough, and she certainly didn't need to me to provide for her now.

Thankfully the perfect opportunity presented itself, and helped me to escape from the making out on the kitchen table, and the constant groping in public. Talk about an awkward third wheel. Though being alone was terrible I didn't regret my decision of breaking it off with my ex. Britney was hot, that was for sure, but she wasn't very bright.

Even though she had sex with me whenever I felt like it, I wanted something more. I know it sounds ridiculous but I wanted someone to share things with, someone I could trust, and someone who loved me. These feelings were not something I wanted to become public knowledge.

As I finished packing my stuff, I looked around my room, and as much as I hate to admit it, I got a little teary eyed. All of the memories from my childhood flooded my mind, and flashes of Renee and I running around the house, and Charlie trying to catch us, almost brought me to my knees. I hated that I had lost my family.

I headed downstairs, kissed my mom on the cheek, told her how much I loved her, and shook Phil's hand. Even though I knew he made my mom happy, I hated the sappy smile that was plastered on his face, and I just nodded and turned away coldly.

After shoving all of my stuff into the trunk I climbed into the cab. "To the airport please," was all I said to the driver as I waved one more time out the window.

Charlie was waiting on the bench as I entered the terminal, with a brief smile and a wave of acknowledgment I approached him. He was looking good for his age, he really didn't even look 41. He gave me a hearty handshake, and from that brief exchange I knew we were more alike then I remembered. Like him I was not into the gooey hugging my mother always subjected me too, and I certainly never was the one to express my feelings.

"How are you doing son?" Charlie asked with sincere curiosity.

"Fine, I guess." I didn't really want to give away too much of what I was feeling so I want with the blandest reply I could summon. "How about you dad?"

"I'm alright." Charlie replied as he looked down at his shoes.

I noticed that he was trying to hide something. Was it tears? Not wanting to press for answers I asked him where the car was and trailed behind him kicking my feet. We hopped into his police cruiser after shoving all my things into the back seat.

"Looks like you have gotten me beat," Charlie said in the silence.

"What do you mean?" I was very confused at this question, as I saw him concentrating on my face. I self consciously made a swipe at my mouth thinking I might have has something on my face when he replied.

"It looks like if you grew it out, you would have a better beard than me," he said with a laugh in his eyes.

I chuckled in reply and enjoyed the silence that we stayed in for the rest of the trip. I could tell that we would have no problem getting along, for we were both quite, and enjoyed it. As I looked out the window I noticed that sunshine was limited. They certainly weren't lying when they said this was the wettest place in the continental US. I realized that I had taken the constant sunshine in Phoenix for granted, and I knew how much I would miss it.

We pulled up to the two bedroom house I remembered from my visits, and I saw a very large truck in the driveway, and that I did not recognize at all. Charlie must have seen me looking at the huge truck, because he asked, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks pretty cool," was all I could say even though I knew that if I rolled into school with that car back home, I would be the laughing stock of the school.

"Great, because old Billy Black left it to me." Charlie said with a grin on his face.

I knew I couldn't say anything to hurt him, because it really was thoughtful so I feigned a smile and said, "Thanks dad, but you didn't have to do that."

"Just think of it as a graduation present," he said.

"Well thanks Dad, really." Though I was not looking forward to the student reaction I would get tomorrow, I was glad I wouldn't have to walk to school in the rain.

Charlie showed me my room, and it looked exactly like I had left it so many years ago. Though there was a desk in it now, and the bed sheets were not the airplane ones I remembered, but instead they were as green as the forest that surrounded this little town.

" I hope you like it, I had a desk put in because I figured you would need it for homework," Charlie said.

"Yeah, it's great thanks." And with that he left me to my room. I knew I would love how much he didn't hover, the way mom always did. It was nice to have some space to unwind. I knew tomorrow would be tough, being my first day and all.

Fork High School only had 358 students attending, including me, compared to the 700 juniors alone that were in my old high school. It wasn't that I was shy or anything because I always had a ton of friends, but I just didn't like the idea of knowing everyone. I mean, where's the mystery in that?

After dinner, which by the way was horrendous because neither of us were chefs by a long shot, I headed up to my room, and attempted to go to sleep. For some reason though, I could not get comfortable, and I felt anxious, like I do when I get nervous about a baseball game, or when I am going to ask a girl out. I didn't get to sleep for the longest time, memories clouded my mind of the old days, and finally I fell asleep with a smile on my face._**  
**_

**EPOV**_**:**_After waking up late, I rushed through my newly found morning routine: taking a five minute freezing cold shower (apparently people hear haven't heard of a HOT shower), gulping down some Lucky Charms, and going 35 miles an hour in my horse of a truck on the way to school. I was dreading the looks and the stares I would get for my new car, but I was hugely relieved when I drove into the parking lot. The cars that were already parked were worse than mine. None of the cars were newer than the early 90's at the most. The nicest car though was a silver Volvo, and that stood out more than anything else. While the sounds my truck made turned some heads, no laughter followed.

I had parked in front of the "FRONT OFFICE" and went inside hearing the rain splashing under my feet, and wishing for the gravel I once was so accustomed to. I was freezing so I was glad to find that even though these people didn't understand the concept of hot water, they did however understand the concept of a heater. I felt like I was in some sort of a rainforest with all of the fake plants shoved into every nook and cranny of the place. There was a rather large unpleasant looking woman sitting behind the desk. I had to clear my throat twice to get her attention away from whatever book she was glued to.

"Can I help you," she asked with a clear edginess to her voice.

"I'm Edward Swan, the new kid from Phoenix." I said with just as much attitude.

"Oh, Chief Swan's boy," she said with a dramatic change of tone. She was beaming at me through her glasses, and said "It is so good to have you hear, Charlie sings nothing but praises about you."

"Well, he's probably lying about most of the stuff," I said embarrassed looking down at my shoes that were soaking wet, "but thanks anyways."

"Have a great day," she said as she handed me my schedule and a map of the school.

Of course it had to be the most convoluted map in the entire world, because if it wasn't it certainly wouldn't be fair. I was worried I wouldn't find my way, but I saw the big number "3" painted on the side of a building and entered the classroom. I went up to the teacher, Mr. Mason, and handed him my slip. I noticed all the girls sat up in their chairs, and I felt all of the guys glaring at the back of my head.

I shuffled to the back of the room and threw my backpack on the floor and sat down to read the list of books he gave me. Of course I had already read everything but at least it gave me an easier work load. I thought of all the essays I had written previously and wondered if mom would get mad if I asked her to send them to me, but was interrupted by a guy asking me my name.

"Your Edward Swan right?" He asked. I could tell just by looking at this kid that he was the chess playing type.

"Yeah..." I replied as everyone had turned their attention to me. I couldn't look anywhere but him, because if I did I would be met with staring eyes.

"Do you know how to get to you next class?" He asked.

"Not really, man," I said.

"Well I can show you where it is if you want, what is it?" He said.

"It's Government with Jefferson," I knew he wasn't the most popular kid in school, but who was I to refuse help.

"Ok sweet man, my class is right by yours, I'm Eric by the way."

"Cool, and thanks," was all I could say.

He kept trying to make small talk all the way to my next class, but I wasn't interested. I just kept wondering if I had made the right decision in coming here or not.

"Alright well, here it is I hope we have more classes together man." Eric said grinning.

"Yeah, see ya," I said as I slipped through the door before he had time to say anything else. It was the same as before, meeting teachers, getting gawked at, and sitting in the back of the room.

I noticed though that the same people were in most of my classes, and that only a few people would try to introduce themselves to me. There was one guy who came up to me though I forgot his name. He offered me to sit with him at lunch and I took it.

As I was sitting there, conversing with the others at my table, I noticed a group of people unlike anything I had ever seen before.

The guys looked intimidating, one with dark curly hair and huge muscles, another with blonde hair, and the last with bronze-colored hair. The girls were breathtaking. One had short hair and it was a piercing black, another with blonde hair and the figure of a model. Each of them had dark circles under their eyes, and everything about them was perfect. They were so inhumanly good-looking that they kept my eyes glued to them.

I asked the guy next to me, "Who are they?"

As he was getting ready to answer a figure blocked my view and when I looked to see who it was, my heart skipped a beat. She glanced at who I was sitting next to and gradually her eyes met mine, she looked away very quickly, looking almost embarrassed.

"Those are the Cullen's; the ones sitting down are Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. And that fine one is Bella." The guy said.

"Hey Mike you know she doesn't know who you are right," Eric said.

"Yeah whatever, you don't know what you are talking about. Anyways, they all live with Doctor and Mrs. Cullen, they're adopted or some shit like that." Mike said. "Though it's kind of gross because they are all together, like probably banging each other, if you know what I mean."

"Well technically they aren't related, I would get in on that too if I could..." Eric replied looking rather hopeful.

"They look older than foster kids though," I replied.

"Yeah I know man; I wonder what they were drinking, because I need some of that." Eric said laughing and slapping Mike's high five.

They kept talking about them, and I couldn't help but look at them, noticing they looked everywhere but at the other kids in the lunchroom.

"Have they always lived here?" I asked.

"No dude, they lived in fucking Alaska before this." Mike said.

It was weird to think that they were outsiders like me, and that I wasn't the only one from out of town.

"So um which one is the chick with the really long brown hair?" I asked.

"Oh that yummy piece of ass?" Mike said, really starting to piss me off with his vulgarity. "That's Bella but she is so out of your league, apparently she doesn't date, or not of the guys here are hot enough to tap her."

I tried to hold back my smile, and my eyes flickered to her and it seemed almost as if she were smiling too. All of a sudden they got up and left. I sat there pretending to be even remotely interested in the conversation about the "easy" girls in Forks, but gave up and left too.

My next class was Biology and I was getting used to the routine of the boredom and the stares, but that all changed when I saw who was in the class with me. Bella Cullen.

I walked over to give Mr. Banner my slip and glanced again in her direction. I was shocked at what I saw to say the least. Her face was contorted into the most disturbing face I had ever seen. She looked ferocious, like she was going to kill me, I am not going to lie, I was scared. I went to sit down noticing the color of her eyes.

Noticing that there was no colors only pitch black. I sat down dumbfounded, and kept my eyes on anything but her. She smelled delicious though, like nothing I had ever smelled before and it took all that I could not to scoot closer to her for a better whiff.

I smelled myself thinking maybe I reeked, but I didn't smell anything other than deodorant and after shave.

When the bell rang she made a run for the door, and was out of the classroom faster than anyone else.

I didn't know what the hell her problem was with me, and it was pissing me off.

I went to gym, and Mike said, "Man what did you do to piss Bella off like that?"

"I have no clue, I just sat there..." I said.

"I have never seen her like that before." Mike said.

Gym was always my favorite because I was pretty athletic on a normal day, but today wasn't normal and the sport we were to be playing wasvolleyball. After my less than impressing display of skills I went to the front office to return my paper work.

When I saw who was in there before me I cursed under my breath. Bella was standing there begging to be removed from her Biology class.

She turned around when she noticed my presence, and said," I will have to just suffer through it," and left.

I was so angry I just left my papers on the desk and stormed out the door and headed for my truck. I started the car, and gripped the steering wheel with all my might as I headed back to Charlie's.

**APOV:**

_**Hey! I hoped this is good! I am really trying to stay true to the story but as it goes on things are going to have to change to accommodate each other's different personality!**_

_**Review! Review!**_


End file.
